


Crash Recovery

by Renaldoso



Category: The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flux (Yogscast), Flux Buddies (Yogscast), Minecraft, Swearing, Tekkit, lalnasound, nanocoffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaldoso/pseuds/Renaldoso
Summary: (This takes places a while after Kim is locked away.)Kim finally finished making her jetpack and decides to do some aerial stunts as Duncan works below replacing some marble walling that had been cracked because of some creepers. However, things quickly get out of hand and Duncan must work against the clock to save his apprentice and friend from an accident and through this he learned the value of life and just how much Kim does while he is away in his lab working.This is one of my first works so any sort of advice or help would be greatly appreciated. This will have multiple chapters as time goes on and I hope everyone enjoys this. Please give commentary if possible to help me grow as a writer. Also if tags should be added please let me know.





	1. Falling

The day was hot as the scientist worked outside replacing a few marble slabs outside the castle and overhead familiar women flew around performing different tricks and flips. She laughed and cheered as she zoomed overhead as her jetpack buzzed and screeched as it switched modes, “Duncan look!” she cheered flying up high into the sky, “And now for my ultimate trick. The Nano Boom!”

Duncan grinned under his removed his lab coat and tied it around his waist and took a break giving his apprentice a humored glance. She had begun to dive down at an alarming rate, she kept falling and as she was almost halfway to the ground the scientist expression faulted as he saw her break formation and began spinning midair and looked to be throwing her hands behind her to try and move something on the jetpack. Her form faltered again as she seemed to begin to go limp from the force against her body as she began to fall faster and Duncan was almost paralyzed, “She is fine….” He whispered as she continued to fall towards one of the towers, “She is just doing a trick, yeah.”

His heart was hammering against his chest as he watched her continue to fall and ripped the jetpack off her back as she began to shake it. It wasn’t until a scream pierce the walls that Duncan grabbed his jetpack leaning against the wall and half strapped it to his back before launching himself from the ground, leaving behind a small divot in the ground, “Kim!” he screamed.  
It was when she collided with her tower that he felt his heart stop. Then when he heard the sound of splintering wood inside that started it back up again as he went head first into the window “No…” he choked out as he saw the massive hole in the wood floor and zoomed towards down.

It is when he went down a second floor that he saw the world crumble around him. There wedged into the ground was his Apprentice, Kim, still and in a pile of crumbling wood and wire. Duncan fell to the floor as he dragged his feet towards her, “C-come on Kim…” he said as his throat began to close and dry, “This is locking you away right? Just a little pr-rank to g-get back at me.”

His eyes grew glossy as he approached her but froze as her chest rose with a strained breath; “D-Duncan?” came a raspy voice.

He was sprinting to her and slid on his knee sending a few splinters digging past his pants and into his skin. He looked around the room at the chest and then down at her as he tried to pull a few pieces of wood away from her, “Holy shit Kim! Stay with me!” he cried out throwing a plank of wood over his shoulder and looked down at her frame. Her arm was almost bent backward and a large piece of wood seemed to cut deep into her side as a mixture of purple and red began to seep out. 

Duncan bit back the bile that began to coat his throat and looked at the women’s face that began to grow pale. He shifted so his foot rested against the bottom part of the wood lodged in the ground and took a deep breath, “Forgive me…” he whispered as he pulled his foot back and sent it against the wood. Small splinters sprinkled the floor and Kim let out another cry as the wood shifted in her side. The scientist picked her up and held her close as he flew to the sorting room and gently placed her down on the ground before sprinting between chests. He was fighting tears as he pulled out iron blocks and placed it down before picking her up and gently placing her down, “Don’t worry, I will fix you.” He choked out.

Kim breathing was beginning to come out in a struggle now. Duncan was trying to keep his eyes from glossing over as he grabbed materials and golden apples and it was when he almost lost consciousness pulling the wood out of her side that he felt time slow down. He continued to try and talk to Kim, Telling her everything from random crafting recipes to stories from the workdays at the Jaffa Factories as he worked to keep her conscious. He used a large yard of leather to wrap her side as he sprinted to a chest and pulled out golden blocks and apples before placing them in the crafting table. He watched in awe as they formed an apple that looked enchanted, “Almost there…” he said with a spark of hope in his voice.

The scientist held the powerful apple in his hands he removed the leather from the wound and held the apple tight in his grip. He sent a silent prayer to almost everyone he could think of before squeezing it with unknown strength as golden liquid began to drip down his hands and into the wounds that began to slowly heal. Duncan felt hope fueling his strength even more as he crushed the apple in his hand as the golden liquid came down and soaked the wound, “Look Kim, its working!” he cheered dropping the mashed apple and looking at the still unmoving face, “Kim…” he whispered.

Her frame was quite but her chest moved with a slow rise and fall. Duncan slide down the iron blocks to the floor and looked at his hands as they were covered in flux and blood, “I did this…” was all he managed to get out before sending the once quite storage room into a sound room that echoed his cries. He cried the tears for not checking her pack before she went out for the day, screamed at the machines for not doing their jobs even if they did not have life, and cursed himself to an even deeper depth for not catching. The scientist stayed like this for several minutes before standing and picking his apprentice up.

He took the stairs down, finding it difficult to thank Kim for installing them after getting tired of climbing ladders, and walked to her tower. It was a little bare but his glossed eyes ignored the spider webs as he placed her on the bed and looked at her arm. It was still left in a bent shape and he swore to the gods as he placed his leg on the bed, “I am sorry…” he said to the empty room as he shifted his weight sending the arm back into place. Kim barely stirred as Duncan rummaged through her chests and found some leather and carefully used a dull sword to cut it into strips. He wrapped the arm up tight and used some sticks to hold it in place as he gently pulled the blanket over her. Duncan’s eyes glossed as he looked at Kim’s fist and carefully pulled the fingers out to lay them flat against her chest, “You have done enough fighting tonight…” he mumbled.

Duncan looked at the empty furnace in the corner and shifted his glance to the window where he saw the sun had already set. He rummaged through the chest again and grinned as a stack of iron laid in the corner and using some coal he placed them in the old furnace sending the room into a warmer embrace. There was a pause as Kim shifted her weight under the blanket in but soon stopped letting Duncan release a breath. He looked away for a moment to clip the jetpack off and as it slides off and down the stairs, there was no hesitation to stop it rather his blue eyes were fixated to the bed as he slides down the wall. They stayed fixed on every movement until the furnace finally burned out and felt his eyes slowly close. There were no dreams between the two as Kim continued to take the struggled breath and Duncan woke almost every ten minutes to check on her and count her pulse. It was after an hour that he simply laid on the ground with her good arm resting on the edge of the bed and he reached up every so happens to check her pulse. He sighed looking at the ceiling, “Thank you…” he said in the silent room. It wasn’t for another hour until he fell asleep with his hand gently wrapped around Kim’s wrist.


	2. Waking up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and if there is a need to add or remove tags please let me know and also if there needs to be anything fixed in the chapter.  
> Enjoy

It was the rising sun that leaked through the window that woke Duncan first. His eyes opening and his vision hazed as he brought both of his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. There was a brief moment as he sat up and then yesterday’s events came rushing back and his wiped his head to the side and sighed as he saw Kim, asleep and breathing at a normal rate. The blanket was kicked down to her legs exposing her bloody shirt and her broken arm seemed to have moved a little and has fallen to her side. He was hesitant at first just watching her in a bit of a state of awe, “You know” He said while moving to sit on his legs, “Not many people could survive falling from the sky once let alone twice.”

Kim stirred a little and Duncan almost punched his jaw as he clasped his hand around his mouth. She let out a pained grumble as her eyes began to flutter open, “D-Duncan?” she said in a strained voice.

Duncan felt the haze return as his eyes glossed, “Kim…” he whispered, “Oh god Kim I am so sorry!”

Kim tensed a bit as she watched her teacher and friend grab her hand as tears began to slip down his face. She continued to lay there but as she felt her muscles begin to sting in aching pain and as if she was kicked in the side, “What happened?” was all she could muster to say as she tried to sit up.

The blond scientist was quick to help her sit up as more tears streamed down his face he sniffed, “Y-You were fl-flying in the air and… and…” he felt his words catch in his throat as he struggled to keep the memories out of his head.  


Kim looked a bit shocked but as she was sitting up her mind flashed back to her falling, the feeling of wood jabbing deep into her side and the numbing pain as she was pulled from the floor. Tears began to well in her eyes as she looked at her arm still wrapped in leather and then back at Duncan who still had his hands wrapped around Kim’s good hand and was resting his forehead against them. She squeezed her good hand softly and Duncan looked up, “Duncan did you… Save Me?” her words came out as a little less than a whisper.  


He stared into her eyes and he nodded hesitantly. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she tried to lift her wrapped arm but let out a pained gasp as she let it dropped and squeezed Duncan’s hands tightly, “Did I die?” she mumbled looking down at her shirt and seeing the large crimson stain near her stomach.  


There was a silence in the room as Duncan bit his tongue. His hands dropped from hers and ran his fingers through his hair, “You were close…” he responded.  
Kim took a deep breath and looked at the scientist, “If I didn’t die, then why are you crying?” Duncan wiped his head up to see her with a small smile on her face, “and why are you sorry?” 

Duncan wiped his eyes, “If I checked the pack before you took of-“  


“Nope” she interrupted, “Duncan this was a one in a million accident. Do not blame yourself.”  


The blond rested his head on the edge of the bed, “No Kim. One in a million is seeing a creeper struck by lightning. Since you have gotten here you have been fluxed, locked up, fallen from the sky twice.” He felt his chest tightening like a vice as he remembered all the things that have happened in the time he has been teaching her, “This is more than one in a million Kim…”  


They stayed like that for a while just silence as Duncan sniffled and Kim hesitated to pick her hand up. She ran it through his golden hair in a soothing motion as the scientist let another wave of emotion crash against him, “Well I think it was one in a million that I met someone like you.” She said running her hand through his hair one last time before freezing as a thick red spread across her face, “I-I mean who else would have made this castle and all this science stuff!”  


Duncan's face was turning a similar shade of red as he pushed his face deeper into the side of the bed, “Sure… Not every day you fall out of the sky right?”  


Kim chuckled, “Come on you sour cake, you know falling out of the sky isn’t that bad.” With the mentioned of food, her stomach began to let out a loud grumble, “Speaking of cake. Do you have any food?”  


The scientist stood avoiding eye contact, “Food right!” he said with a slight crack in his voice, “Umm I will get food some.”  
It was within an instant that Duncan was sprinting out of the room and down the stairs but slipped and began to slide down the stairs, “Shit!” he screams as he landed on his discarded jetpack, “I am okay.” he called up to Kim.  


From the room upstairs he could hear her in a fit of laughter. He felt his face burn again as he stood and rushed out of the tower slamming the door behind him, “God Dammit…” he whispered sliding down the door and letting his chin rest on his knees as his face burned red, “Smooth Duncan… Real fucking smooth.”  


It was about five minutes before Duncan stood and began the long walk up to his lab to grab some food from one of the chests that littered the rooms. He cursed himself and the wooden stairs as his back ached with each step he took. His mind wondered to what Kim said earlier about being one in a million and as he slides a tray of pork into the furnace and watched It cook he chuckled, “One in a million…” he mumbled before shaking his head, “Who would feel lucky around me anyway?” Duncan continued to cook the rest of the food in silence as he wondered how he could make this up to his friend.


	3. Helicopter Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has been feeling like a child as Duncan becomes almost like a helicopter parent. What happens when she sneaks out and meets an old ally.
> 
> If there is anything that needs to be fixed or added please let me know. Thank you and have a wonderful day.

“Are you doing okay?” the blond asked the women for what felt like the thousands time as she put a piece of iron onto the crafting table, “Here let me do it”

Duncan had been looking over Kim like a hawk as she tried to get back to work. Every move she made and every time she so much as sneezed the scientist was there without skipping a beat. She glared as she ran her good hand through her hair and felt the slow rise of rage as the scientist gave her an iron pickaxe with a large grin, “Here Kim, let me know if I can help you with anything else.”

She watched as he walked towards the flight of stairs leading up but he paused for a moment at the foot of the stairs and looked at her with another smile but his eyes showed worry. Kim grinned leaning the pickaxe on her leg and waving to him, “I am fine Duncan.” She reassured him to which he nodded walking up the stairs to his lab.

It was another minute before Kim let out a large exhale as she dropped the pickaxe next to the crafting table and grabbed some more iron and a stick, “Sorry Duncan but tonight I need a break.” She mumbled as she crafted a sword, “Now that is more like it!” she cheered with a bit more excitement then intended. The sound of glass dropping from upstairs followed by footprints and panic quickly filled the small women.

Kim looked around the small room and used the pickaxe to pull the crafting table away from the wall and did her best to hide the sword and wound her foot back sending it towards the table pushing it against the wall. Within seconds Duncan was downstairs in a slight sweat and panting, “Kim are you-“

“Yes umm I-I am fine just umm…” Kim scanned the room and locked eyes with the wall, “The bricks are all even on each side of the room! And it is all symmetrical on each side, super cool!” 

The short women cursed herself as she felt sweat slowly wetting her back. Duncan stared for a moment then the wall and smiled, “I guess it is cool, it’s the little things that make a castle a home.” He nodded to himself giving some self-praise as he crossed his arms, “I never knew you were so into architecture Kim.”

She nodded as she felt the itching guilt crawling up her side, “Oh yeah it is the little things. Anyway would love to talk but can’t. I am going to go look out the window at the landscape in my room.” The lies were eating her alive as Duncan smiled widely at her and wished her a relaxing viewing before walking back upstairs.

Kim used the pickaxe still in hand to pull the crafting away from the wall and pulled out the slightly dented sword, “Only one night… It is all I need.” She reassured herself as she walked to her own tower ensuring that Duncan couldn’t see the weapon from his window as she walked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark out as Kim sat on her bed and prepared herself. She had checked the leather cast a once more before sliding her foot under the bed and pulling the sword out. She grinned until she saw the flux on her skin in the reflection and turned it away, “There is no time to doubt yourself now Kim… You can do this.” She encouraged herself standing and grabbing her bag.

Kim moved in the shadows of the castle and looked up still seeing the lights from Duncan’s lab still shining from the windows. She bit her lip nervously as she made her way down the stairs of the cellar and pulled her pickaxe from her belt and struggled as she made a pathway out of the castle. It took almost an hour before she was outside and the feeling of fresh cool air against her face made the hair on her skin stand on the edge and she smiled widely, “Freedom!” she rejoiced without caring about her volume as the castle walls were far behind her. Sliding the pack off her shoulder she shuffled around until she pulled out a compass and map with a large defined X on it. 

She followed the compass past a large forest and atop one of the many rolling hills sat a large oak tree with many well-defined branches and leaning against it was a man with a white long coat and a long scarf covering half his face, “Jesus what the hell happened to you?” he questioned as Kim approached him out of breath.

“I got into a little… accident.” She commented taking a deep breath, “Anyway I finished it…Is there nothing else you have about this sort of thing Rythian?”

The man shook his head, “This isn’t exactly something that can ever change Kim… This sort of thing will be with you for the rest of your life.” He looked down at the women and sighed, “It is getting worse the more stress you put on yourself.”

Kim hung her head as she felt defeated by the man’s words that have been repeated to her on every one of their visits. The defeat was becoming a common taste in her mouth as she slides her hand into her pack and pulled out a worn leather-bound book with dark green symbols inscribed on it and held it out for the mage. Rythian pushed the book back towards her, “Keep it. One less book I have read a thousand times makes room for a book that could help cure you.” His mask shifting as he grinned.

“And Duncan…” she mumbled as tears began to fall down her cheeks, “Oh god Duncan…” 

The tears turned into rivers as she dropped the book and covered her mouth as she cried. Rythian hesitated as he tried to comfort the women by placing a hand on her but the sound of mining rifle zoomed past the two and lodged into the oak tree, “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!” came a booming voice from behind them.

Rythians eyes narrowed and Kim froze as the voice sent ice through her veins. She had only heard that tone once and it was when she was on top of the flux containers and as her tears stopped for a moment she turned to see Duncan with a mining rifle locked onto Rythians head approaching. His feet pushing dirt into the ground with his goggles lowered to hang around his neck. Kim felt herself shaking as he approached knowing that even though the sometimes carefree scientist could get a little angry the piercing blue eyes showed something far worse than rage. She watched him stop and stand with the rifle only a few inches from Rythians head and he stood still in a commanding pose as the two tried to psych each other out.

“Rythian…” Duncan’s voice piercing the silence that was beginning to strangle Kim a little, “Lets chat about what my apprentice has snuck out to do.”


	4. Uncalled Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Duncan must face someone from his past, how will he and Kim cope with new feeling beginning to surface, and what sort of things are yet to come?
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know if there needs to be anything to change or add to help the story. I hope you all have a wonderful day.

Apprentice. This word used to once describe the short women with puffy eyes now sent a wave of chills down her spine as her friend stood with the mining rifle pointed at the mages head. The two stood in a stare down as they fought for dominance but to no avail, “So I see you haven’t changed much.” Rythian commented looking at the blond who glared daggers at him.

Duncan clicked his tongue, “I have changed plenty.” He flicked his eyes to Kim who caused a new flicker of rage to spread through his veins, “What did you do to her?”

Rythian looked at Kim as she stood petrified at the standoff and under his mask he grinned, “Oh I did nothing… You on the other hand,” he commented seeing the purple beginning to taint some of his skin around his neck then to Kim’s tainted skin, “Seem to have done quite a lot since our last encounter.”

There was another wave of silence as Duncan dropped the mining rifle and hung his head, “Kim… Let’s go.” He said in a low tone as he put his back to the two and began walking.

Kim bit her tongue as she looked up to Rythian who his eyebrows raised in a bit of an amused manner. She kneeled to scoop up the leather book in her good arm and gave the mage one last look before trotting a few arms’ lengths behind the blond. The walk was slow as Kim struggled to find something to say to break the silence, “Duncan…” she mustered out only to be greeted by silence, “are you okay?”

The blond stopped abruptly causing Kim to bump into him. He turned to reveal small tears pricking his eyes, “Do I look okay Kim?” he asked in a faltering voice, “Do you think to see the one person you cared about crying in front of someone who wants your head on a stick okay?” 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he bit his tongue. Kim felt the ball of rage from previous days surface in her throat as she snapped, “Well do you think helicoptering over me just because of a little fall is fair?!” she screamed as the rage finally released, “For fuck sake Duncan I am a grown woman, not a child!”

Duncan wiped his head up, “A little fall? Kim, you broke your arm and had a piece of wood sent through your side!” he screamed back, “You could have died and I can’t lose you!”

The short women stomped a foot down, “You didn’t lose me, I am right here. Alive and breathing!” She patted her chest with her hand and tears threatened to fall again. There was a moment of silence as the blond lowered his head and put his hands on her shoulders, “Kim pleases…” he squeezed his hands lightly, “Please I have lost too much…”

With a sharp inhale Kim hesitating to bring her head to the scientist's chest and hearing his heart beat like a drum against his chest, “Duncan, It will take more than a fall to kill me.” He sniffled as he wiped his face, “You wouldn’t have to worry about that if you weren’t my apprentice…” Duncan stepped back to look down at the women who was smiling at him.

She clutching the book to her chest, “I would rather be here than anywhere else…” the scientist's face seemed to turn a darker shade but he hid it behind his hand.

“Yes well…” he mumbled moving his hand to rub the back of his neck looking away to see a familiar tall castle in the distance, “I am happy you are here.”

Kim stared for a moment and smiled tightening her grip on the book, “Let’s get back to the castle.” She commented walking past him towards the large structure. Duncans face continued to burn brightly and his heart continued to beat like a drum as he followed the women back to the castle. Once inside the blond walked the shorter women to her castle and looked up at the tower, “Looks like you are back.” He commented drifting his eyes down to the women, “And in one piece this time.”

Kim rolled her eyes at the joke, “Oh now we are making jokes are we?” she chuckled letting her arm dangle with the book lose in her grasp, “I guess I am going to turn in now… Are you going to be okay walking home alone? I mean it is pretty far.” 

Duncan struck a dramatic pose pointing towards his lab, “It will be an epic journey full of adventure.” He shouted before walking towards his own tower. The short women held the book between her legs before opening her door, “Is that so, maybe I should come see what is on the way.” She commented walking into her tower.

The blond turned to look at her, “You say something Kim?” he asked as he stood in his tower doorway. Kim smiled as a faint blush surfaced on her face, “Just talking to myself. Goodnight Duncan.” There was a moment of silence before Duncan smiled back, “Goodnight Kim.”

The two closed their doors as the night consumed the large structures and loomed them to sleep.


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan learns to live in the moment after a nightmare.  
> Any sort of advice would be greatly appreciated and have a wonderful day.

Duncan hummed as he worked on one of the sorters with his lab coat thrown to the side as the blazing sun beat through one of the windows as sweat began to pool on his back. He leaned in to look at one of the bulbs inside but jumped as a voice pulled him away from his work, “Oh Duncan.” A women’s soothing voice filled the room along with the delectable smell of fresh bread, “I got you something to eat. How are the sorters going?”

He turned to see Kim standing with a fresh looking loaf of bread balanced on her casted arm while the other was behind her back, “It is going…” a pop from behind him interrupted as a few shards of glass fell to the ground below him, “Well I guess.” He chuckled nervously as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. 

She gave him a sheepish grin as she looked down at the bread, “I thought you would be hungry. Why not take a break and eat?” she questioned as she looked into his eyes. The blond pondered for a moment but smiled back at her taking the bread and splitting it handing a half back before taking a large bite of his own piece. The warm bread filled his stomach and he gave his apprentice a quizzical look, “Kim what is in your other hand?” 

There was a moment while Kim let the other the other piece of bread drop and Duncan’s eyes followed it as a wave of cold water washed over him and Kim’s laughter echoed in his lab. He looked down to see his shirt and pants soaking wet as a bucket fell to the floor, “Kim…” Duncan said in a low voice. 

Her laughter ceased almost immediately as the blond grinned wickedly, “You better start running.” He stretched his arms out, “before I give you a hug.” 

Kim stared for a second before backing up and sprinting away and down the stairs, “You can’t catch me!” she called back as she jumped the last two steps. But from behind Duncan was sprinting towards her, “Get back here Kim!” he called back in a half serious tone. The two ran around the castle in a chase for almost an hour until finally Duncan sprung and tackled the shorter women to the ground. 

They tumbled until Duncan was hovering over Kim with his hands on either side of her head and a dark blush burning across his face. The silence began to fill the air that was seeming to keep Duncan up as Kim smiled, “Looks like you caught me,” she said in a hushed tone as she placed her hands on his chest, “But you were too late… HELP ME DUNCAN!” 

The world phased out as Duncan had his hands against the glass of the large ball atop the tower as Kim slammed her fist against the glass from the inside. Duncan felt hot tears falling from his face as he tried punching the glass, “Kim hold on!” he cried as he tried slamming stone against it and then his entire body, “Please just hold on!” 

“We ArE SoRrY dUnCaN…” A cold and distorted voice exited Kim's lips as she slides her hands down the glass, “MoThEr Is CaLlInG mE…” Kim stepped away from the glass and began walking towards a large purple vortex as Duncan continued to try and break the glass. 

He felt his fist blister and tear from attempting to break the glass and soon felt the rush of wind cutting him as he fell. He turned to see the ground approaching him quickly and closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. 

His eyes slammed open as he bolted upwards and felt the bed soaked with sweat and tears, “KIM!” he screamed out in the empty room. He breathed heavily as he pulled his legs up and held them close to his chest and rested his head on his knees. After a moment the door slammed open and he looked to see Kim with a sword in one hand but compared to the usual attire she wore sweatpants and an oversized shirt. 

“Duncan what happened?!” she asked frantically looking around the room as she walked over to him, “I heard you screaming from my roo- whoa!” 

She barely had time to finish her sentence as Duncan pulled her into embrace and tears began to soak her shirt. Kim was silent for a moment but dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around the blond comforting him as he told her of the nightmare. Duncan sniffled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as the last wave of tears fell, “I thought I lost you… Again.” He mumbled as pulled away to look the women in the eyes. 

Kim smiled as she picked the bottom of her shirt up to wipe Duncans running nose, “I am not going anywhere, Duncan. The sooner you realize that” she dropped her shirt to lift her hand up to rest on the side of his head, “The sooner you can start living more in the moment.” 

Duncan thought about that, living in the moment, the past few days have felt like he has been stuck in nothing but the past. He closed his eyes as he turned his head to rest his lips against her palm and taking a deep breath, “Living in the moment….” He whispered as a soft blush spread across his face, “What if I fuck that up?” 

The shorter women had a similar blush growing on her cheeks, “Then you don’t let that moment hold you down and go find a new moment.” 

A silence filled the room as Kim held her hand still while Duncan moved a hand up to cover it, “I am scared I will never get this moment…” he mumbled as he put his forehead against hers, “Kim I am scared I might do something and never have a moment to do something… Please let me have this moment.” The blond pushed his head down to connect their lips in a calm kiss. Kim’s eyes fluttered close and Duncan intertwined his fingers with hers as they let the silence push them closer together. 

Kim was the one to pull away as she stared at Duncan stayed there for a moment before opening his eyes to see the short women staring back at him, “Well…” she finally spoke, “That is certainly a moment I never thought would come.”


	6. Dinner Plans with a Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Duncan lived for a moment and the tension has risen between him and Kim but what happens when a surprise guest shows up.

It had been almost a week since the night Duncan lived for the moment and neither Kim nor the scientist has spoken of it. The day was sweltering as Kim sat on top of one of the chest while Duncan carefully cut away at the harden leather cast, “Now I am not sure how well the bone healed so there may be a bit of scaring or a need to put the cast back on if not healed… Not exactly a doctor.” He gave her a sheepish grin while he looked back to her arm.

Kim watched as the scientist carefully cut to the bottom of the makeshift cast and place the tool next to her as he peeled the leather away from her skin with a little yank. She clenched her jaw as some hair was pulled from her arm but looked down to see her arm and attempted to squeeze her fist. Duncan watched as her fist clenched and unclench, “Kim, let me see your hand.” He mumbled as he reached down and placed his hand in hers. Kim pulled her hand away as a thick blush spread across her face, “What the hell Duncan?” 

Duncan looked away as a similar blush spread across his cheeks, “I am checking to see how strong your grip is… to see how well you healed.” He held out his hand and the short women hesitated as she slipped her hand into his. The blond waited as she squeezed his hand and felt a wave of comfort wash over him as he looked at the women, “C-Can you umm… squeeze any tighter?” he mumbled. 

She tightened her eyes as she tried squeezing her hand harder. Duncan watched as her grip got slightly tighter then loosened, “You have grip down but it looks like you just need to get the strength and some control back in your arm. Here use this,” he held out a small bit of iron block, “Try running this around in your hand and only picking it up with one hand.” 

Duncan smiled at her as she took the small bit of iron block and began to run it around in her hand with a slight struggle, “Tonight I will cook a big meal to celebrate also.” He cheered spinning on his heels to walk towards one of the chests, “What are you feeling like eating… Kim?” He turned to see the women staring down at the block bit as she tried to move it around in her hand with her fingers. The scientist smiled a little and leaned against a chest and watched her as she moved the bit around with each finger to a new place in her palm. He let out a small sigh as he watched which caught the attention of the women who wiped her head up catching the scientist’s eyes. 

“Duncan,” she mumbled looking at him in the eye as he stared back, “You okay?” 

There was a moment until Duncan was pulled from his daze and waved his hand in front of his face dismissing his thoughts, “Oh yes, just thinking about dinner, it should be special since you got both arms back.” 

Kim smiled, “It will be nice to get back to work.” She commented walking towards him, “I can’t wait to be back by your side.” 

Her words sent a thick blush across his face as he turned to look away as his mind raced, “Umm yes well, I mean, we should make sure you are fully healed and can work.” He spoke quickly as Kim looked up at him a bit confused, “Right so I am going to go work on dinner.” 

Duncan was out of the room in a second leaving Kim by herself. She frowned as the blond left the room and looked down at her hands as a tint of purple began to taint her skin, “Maybe he doesn’t want someone like me…” she mumbled as she soon felt as if some invisible force was burning holes in her back. 

Turning on her heels she saw the window open and sitting on the outside of it was a familiar mage dressed in white. Kim locked eyes with Rythian before shaking the feeling away, “Rythian?” she questioned before he kicked his other leg into the room sitting on the window sill, “What are you doing here? If Duncan sees you he will kil-Woah!” 

Rythian eyes soon rolled back in his skull as he collapsed in front of her and in his back arrows were lodged deep into his skin staining the white robes. The short women sprinted to turn his head on the side as he tried to push himself up, “I flew to close, tower defenses activated…” his arms shook before folding underneath him, “Damn bastard must have used his machine to speed up the arrows.” 

Kim looked at the mages, “Why the hell would you fly this close to the tower?!” she screamed but quickly hushed herself, “You know Duncan isn’t exactly pleased with you right now… or me for that matter.” The mage hissed pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket, “It isn’t a cure or some sort of machine but it this should slow down the flux…” 

It all happened at once as Kim panicked reaching to one of the arrows and ripped it out sending shock waves through Rythian as he let out a loud cry throughout the tower. Kim could head things crashing in the floors below, “oh no…” she whispered as the loud footsteps coming up the stairs and from the opening she saw the blond stand petrified. The short women barely mind only produce one thing, “Duncan…” she said in a worried voice, “Help.” 

Things moved fast as the scientist cleared the kitchen table of plates and glasses before taking the mage from Kim’s arms laying him on his stomach as blood began to consume the white cloth, “Kim, go get me the health potions on the third shelf in my room.” There was barely a note of understanding as the women sprinted off to complete the task. 

“Now this isn’t something you see every day.” A raspy voice joked but was replaced by a thick cough, “I guess you really have changed… Not much I guess.” 

The blonds blue eyes fought with mages violet ones, “What do you mean?” he said in a low tone. Rythian chuckled quietly, “How you are trying so hard to be someone you are not.” He words hit a cord inside of the scientist who hung his head, “Do you really think she won’t find out?” 

Before Duncan could respond Kim came sprinting back with a pink potion in hand. His hands wrapped around it and then looked back at Rythian whose eyes were now shut, “Right… Let’s get to work.” The blond worked in silence as he pulled each arrow out but as he finished and poured the contents of the health potion into the mage's mouth his words still plagued him. He turned to look at Kim who was pulling a chair next to the mage and sat down, “Kim…” he said with his head hung, “I-I need to tell you something.” 

Kim turned to look at him and at that moment he felt his heart ache with his imagination running towards what to say. He could see little features on her face like how one part of her hair was a little shorter than one strand to how her voice could stop a raging bull if she said the right thing. His words caught in his through but he let out a sigh, “I think we are going to have to put dinner on hold… I am sorry.” 

He turned his back and walked out of the tower as he heard her call something but he pushed it away. The night sky had turned dark as a cold breeze was trapped inside of the castle walls and he rummaged in his pocket pulling out a few screws and a folded old newspaper article. Duncan carefully unfolded it to show a picture of a Duncan but his usual cheerful expression was replaced with a subtle somber grin as he holds up a peace sign. In the background, hundreds of cloning vats filled with people were going as far as the eye could and scrawled below were the words ‘First Facility opening as the Future of human cloning becomes a reality, thanks to YogsLab head scientis-…’ The last piece was ripped away. 

Duncan’s hands shook as she pocketed the paper and screws before shaking his head, “That was the old me…” his words pushed his past back, “I am a new man, a Better Man.” However, no matter how many times he said this he could feel pieces slipping away with every passing day. His mind wandered to Kim and a small smile crept across his face, “I need to be a better man… For her.”


	7. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things between Kim and Duncan are beginning to pick up, and living in the moment will bring them closer.  
> If you have any helpful tips or even like how the story is going let me know. Have a wonderful day today.

It had been three days since Rythian showed up and Duncan could feel something boiling inside of him as he watched Kim take care of the mage. The way she would read to them while they compared different spells. How he gave the scientist a look that sent fire through his vein as the women smiled at a joke. Anger got the better of him as he stormed out of the room and up to his lab grabbing a large wrench as he made his way up the stairs to his lab. There was a buildup of anger that was expelled as Duncan wound the wrench back and sent it down on a chest.

“God Dammit!” he cries out as he slams it down again on the chest, “Why the fuck can’t I get your attention…” 

He continued to slam the wrench down harder and harder until it was turned into pieces and its contents spilled around his feet. A slow clap from behind him pulled his attention to see the tall mage standing there with a grin showing through his mask, “Well I am guessing it wasn’t my attention you wanted but you certainly are being quite childish.” His works struck a chord as Duncan dropped the wrench and clenched his fist, “You are proving me right Duncan.” 

This through Duncan off, what was he proving to the mage by smashing a chest? Duncan opened his mouth to argue but Rythian pointed to the wrench and then the ruined chest. He bit his tongue hard as he tasted metallic liquid, “Shut up…” the blond whispered. 

Hands gripped around Duncan lab coat as he was lifted up slightly to come eye to eye with the mage. His eyes looked as if smoke was surrounding them, “No you shut up, you can’t keep doing this!” he screamed in his face sending a chill down Duncan's spine, “You have taken everything from me in the past. My homes, my friends, and you still act as if you are as high as a cloud when really.” He dropped the scientist as he fell back on his back and began walking towards the window. 

“You must infect others with your loneliness…” Rythian opened the window, “Stop being a disease and be a cure.” 

With that, he jumped out of the window and flew off into the horizon as the sun began to drip the last reminisce of its light over the landscape. Duncan felt an ache in his chest as he pushed himself up to stand, “Infect others…” he mumbled as he looked down removing the glove to reveal the slight purple hue that began to stain his fingers, “I need to find Kim.” 

Duncan raced down the stairs, “Kim!” he sprinted into almost every room until he barely slammed a door off its hinges to see Kim setting the table. He felt his heart clamp as she looked at him and smiled, “Hey what’s up Duncan?” 

He bit his tongue again and looked at the table then back at her, “You umm need some help?” he mumbled looking away rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kim cocked her head but placed some bowls down and walked up to him, “Is something wrong Dunc?” her words sent a wave of fire through his veins as he swallowed a lump. 

“Yeah everything I-no…” he stopped himself as he took a deep breath closing his eyes, “No everything is not fine, and Kim I need to tell you something. Well, a lot of things but let me tell you this first and then I will tell you after I see how you react.” 

He reached down and grabbed her hand leading her to the kitchen table and pulling the chair out for her. She gave him a questioning look before sitting and he pushed her in before sitting opposite of her and reached his hand into his pocket pulling out the small article and unfolding It, “About five years… I was the head scientist for a place called Yoglabs which was led by Lewis and Simon…” He placed the article in front of her and she looked at the picture than him, “We got a big commission from some company, I had already done cloning but never large scale, and… They just kept wanting more and more.” 

His secrets spilled from his lips like water from a faucet, “I needed more samples and more blood to make these clones. It started out as paying people to offer the things I needed but then I needed more and more than money wasn’t enough. I had to keep taking more and more from people… Until there was nothing left of them.” 

Kim clenched her fists slightly, “Nothing left?” she looked at the article's picture and saw how his expression was so different to the one in front of her and then her eyes wandered down to his coat had slight splats of pink in some places, “Duncan did you-“ 

“Yes…” he cut her off, “And when they were gone I took from myself. It started out small, just one clone to help me but then I saw what it was doing and then took a long look at myself and realized what I had become. I shut down the program, neutralized every clone I could before the company put on a massive witch hunt, and I just ran.” 

Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out the screws placing them on the table. Kim looked them over, “That is what left of my lab, and Lewis brought them to me after they shut down that side of Yoglabs. Kim, please If you want to walk away from this… From me, then I understand.” 

The air was thick as Kim looked down at the picture and Duncan rubbed his knuckles nervously as he looked for any sort of shift in her expression. Then she stood and he felt his hearts stop for a moment as she walked towards him and as loomed above him, “Walk away?” she questioned the blond, “Why would I walk away from you.” 

Duncan's heart started back up again as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace, “You aren’t perfect but neither am I.” 

His hands moved her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “You are though. I mean not many people can keep up with me and you are so kind, you have an amazing sense of humor, and… and you’re beautiful.” He mumbles the last portion but Kims face gained a slight hue as she placed one of her hands over his. 

“Duncan.” She whispers squeezing his hand and looked him in the eyes, “You remember what I said about living in the moment?” 

The blond cocked his head but nodded. Kim slides her hand underneath his and intertwined their fingers, “Maybe I should start doing that as well.” 

Duncan was about to open his mouth to question but soon a feeling of warms engulfed Kim pressed her lips to his. Slowly the scientist closed his eyes and ran his free hand up to rest on her shoulder and the shorter women put her hand along his neck. In that moment they lived a moment that felt as if lasted a lifetime and as they pulled apart once the need for air outweighed the tender feeling Kim gave Duncan a large smile, “Not gonna lie…” she stated standing up crossing her arms behind her back, “I think this is my favorite moment.” 

A moment passed before Duncan stood and smiled back at her, “Oh really?” he questioned picking up a plate, “Then I guess I could make it better by making us dinner?” 

Kim's eyes lit up like fireworks as she felt her stomach let out a loud growl, “That sounds very good.” She responded following the scientist into the kitchen, “What did you have in mind?” There was a moment as the blond pondered before looking down at her, “Whatever will make you happy.” 

“Some stakes would be nice.” She commented walking over to a chest, “They are really easy to make.” 

Duncan shooed her away from the chest and she gave him a look, “Nope, I have put off making dinner for too long. You just sit back and relax.” He smiled grazing a hand over her hair to expose her forehead before lightly pressing his lips to it, “Okay?” 

Kim sighed before nodding, “Call me if you need any help.” She walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

As she pulled her seat up she felt the instance heat of what just happened began to spread across her face before putting her head on the table,“Oh my god… I just kissed Duncan.” 

“And I kissed Kim!” a voice shouted from the kitchen. A small smile spread across Kim’s red face as he heard Duncan. This would be one of those moments that she felt would be saved for the rest of her life.


	8. suggestions

So I am unsure of where I want this to go. If anyone has any sort of suggestions or any idea of where they would like to see happen leave a comment below. Maybe Rythian comes back with a final test for Duncan to go through to prove that he has changed, maybe a surprise visit by Xeph and Honeydew leaves a lot of things for Duncan to think about. Leave a comment if you have any sort of idea where the story might go.


End file.
